Talk:Countries/@comment-178.164.198.139-20170721142420
Arstotzka - A mix between various hardline communist states and soviet member states. Arstotzka is a mixture between Serbia (with it's war with Kolechia), the Soviet Union (the 6-year war being similar to the Soviet-Afghan war), Azerbaijan (with it's chilly relations to it's immediate neighbors, Georgia and Armenia, with a neutral ally (Russia) to the north), and the German Democratic Republic (with the Grestin Border Checkpoint and all). It's good healthcare also brings Cuba to mind. Kolechia - A corrupt country with a fairly inneffective government and poor economy. The suicide bombers and terrorists bring Middle-Eastern countries to mind (Palestine, if we're thinking of the '70s, DAESH for modern times, but it could also be seen as North Korea, vying to expand it's borders). Obristan - A large, neutral country to the north, generally uninvolved in the shenanigans of it's southern neighbors. It's location brings Russia to mind (if the rest of the countries are meant to resemble the Transcaucasus, although the Soviets were fairly involved in that area). The name and size are also similar to the various "stans" beneath Russia (Kazakhstan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgizistan, etc.). If the region where the game takes place is indeed the Balkans, then Obristan would be a larger version of Hungary, which was also uninvolved in Balkans since WWII. Antegria - A fairly tyrannical country which spies on it's citizens, and had the southern region separate from it. A deadringer for North Korea, this one. But the color scheme and name also brings to mind some African dictatorships and military juntas. Seems to be doing well economically Republia - A communist dictatorship with a notoriously chilly relationship with Antegria. Suffers from a revolution that goes a full circle, ending up as the same dictatorship as it replaced, now under the name of "Democria". It's disposition with Antegria, along with it's despotic government and rebels brings the early years of South Korea to mind - riddled with corruption, and facing revolution. Impor - One of the two odd ones out of the countries of the region. Brings Albania or Armenia (with their vastly different culture and ethnicity from their neighbors) to mind. It's weak enough to be economically bullied by Arstotzka. It's naming thematics remind one of Japan, but it's location brings Thailand, Taiwan, or Cambodia to mind. United Federation - A mix between the United States (with it's western names and color scheme, and the fact that their Polio outbreak is implicitly caused by people who fail, or refuse to get vaccinated) and Yugoslavia (with it's modern technology when compared to the region). A socialist country nonetheless (using computers to deny people faster). "Cobrastan" - Sort of an in-joke among Obristanians, refering to a region of the country with a large venoumous snake population, inhabited by friendly, good-natured yokels that are near completely isolated from the rest of Obristan, almost as if they were in a separate country. The undisturbed, tranquil anarchy lead to a buildup of organized crime in the area, and Obristan's near-the-fall-of-communism-stagnation-induced-apathy is letting the place run wild.